captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Saigo no First Kiss
"Saigo no First Kiss" (最後のファーストキッス, translated as The Last First Kiss) is the ending theme song of the original video animation series ''Shin Captain Tsubasa''. The song is performed by Japanese artist Shoko Suzuki. Credits *Performance: Shoko Suzuki *Lyrics: Masumi Kawamura *Composition: Shoko Suzuki *Arrangement: Yoshiyuki Sahashi Japanese lyrics 近づいて 近づいて その頬に まつ毛が触れる 息をのむ瞬間に 過去の恋が 胸をかすめる 出逢ってしまった 運命のその人に あたたかい唇が わたしの歴史 メチャクチャにする Forget Forgive Forget Forgive トキメキを取り戻したいの Believe in me Believe in me この時が ah 最後のファーストキッス 真夜中に 缶ビール 探しまわるのも もうやめる 新聞も ちゃんと取って 日曜には散歩もするわ 手帳のアドレス いいかげんな気持ちで 寂しさを紛らわした遊び相手も 今日でサヨナラ Forget Forgive Forget Forgive デタラメを 神様 許して Believe in me Believe in me この人が ah 最後のファーストキッス 暗黙のルールが わたしの部屋に漂うの 悲しいけど Forget Forgive Forget Forgive トキメキを取り戻したいの Believe in me Believe in me この時が 最初で最後 Forget Forgive Forget Forgive デタラメを 神様 許して Believe in me Believe in me この人が ah 最後の恋 きっとこれが 本当のファーストキッス Transliteration Chikazuite Chikazuite Sono Hoho ni Matsuge ga Fureru Iki o Nomu Shunkan ni Kako no Koi ga Mune o Kasumeru Deatte Shimatta Unmei no Sono Hito ni Atatakai Kuchibiru ga Watashi no Rekishi Mechakucha ni Suru Forget Forgive Forget Forgive Tokimeki o Torimodoshitaino Believe in me Believe in me Kono Toki ga ah Saigo no First Kiss Mayonaka ni Kan Beer Sagashimawaru no mo Mo Yameru Shinbun mo Chanto Totte Nichiyo ni wa Sanpo mo Suruwa Techo no Address Iikagenna Kimochi de Sabishisa o Magirawashita Asobi Aite mo Kyo de Sayonara Forget Forgive Forget Forgive Detarame o Kami-sama Yurushite Believe in me Believe in me Kono Hito ga ah saigo no First Kiss Anmoku no Rule ga Watashi no Heya ni Tadayou no Kanashiikedo Forget Forgive Forget Forgive Tokimeki o Torimodoshitaino Believe in me Believe in me Kono Toki ga Saisho de Saigo Forget Forgive Forget Forgive Detarame o Kami-sama Yurushite Believe in me Believe in me Kono Hito ga ah Saigo no Koi Kitto Kore ga Honto no First Kiss English translation Come closer, come closer The wind ruffles your hair and it touches your cheeks At that moment, you lose track of time The past seems to hurt your heart A kiss from the one who made me believe in fate Has turned my life upside down And made me sit down, sad Forget, forgive, forget, forgive I want to regain my passion Believe in me, believe in me This time is... Ah! The last first kiss I already stopped looking for The canned beer at midnight I take the newspaper properly and take a walk on Sunday With the feeling that the address of the notebook is sloppy, The playfellow who distracted the loneliness says goodbye today Forget, forgive, forget, forgive God forgives nonsense Believe in me, believe in me This person is... Ah! The last first kiss That tacit rules Drift in my room Is sad Forget, forgive, forget, forgive I want to regain my passion Believe in me, believe in me This time is the first and last Forget, forgive, forget, forgive God forgives nonsense Believe in me, believe in me This person is... Ah! The last love This undoubtedly is the first true kiss Collections in which the song is compiled The song is known to have been collected in these albums: *''Swallow'' (1989-04-21, 10·8H-3098) *''Mizu no Kanmuri'' (1989-04-21, 32·8H-5082) *''Shin Captain Tsubasa Original Animation Soundtrack'' (1989-07-01, 228H-5103) *''Captain Tsubasa Complete Collection'' (2005-12-07, MHCL-681/4) Videos Shin Captain Tsubasa OST Faixa 6 Saigo no First Kiss | Full song Shin Captain Tsubasa Ending HD | In Ending External links * at AniDB * at Anison Generation (Japanese) *Lyrics at Anime Lyrics dot Com *Lyrics at UtaTen (Japanese) *Lyrics at Utamap.com (Japanese) Category:Songs